Uchiha Family
by Kings-Shadow
Summary: A small oneshot on the Uchiha Family, mainly about a young Itachi and Sasuke, please R


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

* * *

"Itachi!" A woman with black hair called for her twelve year old son. "Dinner!"

"Mikoto, don't bother him while he's training." Fugaku, Itachi's father, stated.

Mikoto glared slightly. "Fugaku he's been out there since six this morning, it's time for him to come in." She sighed and brushed some hair out of Fugaku's face. "Why don't you go wake up your _other_ son from his nap."

Fugaku sighed. "Alright." He set his tea down and walked down the hall. He entered his six year old son's bed room. "Sasuke, time to get up." Fugaku moved the raven black hair from his son's eyes. "Sasuke." He began lifting the boy up.

Sasuke whined. "Daddy?"

"Yes it's me."

"Mm ok." Sasuke mumbled using his small fists to rub his eyes, he buried his face in Fugaku's chest. A small smile escaped onto Fugaku's features as he carried Sasuke into the dining room.

Mikoto looked up from setting the table, she grinned. "Thank you, honey."

"Mmhmm." Fugaku tried setting Sasuke down in his spot, but Sasuke clung onto his shirt in complete denial. Fugaku sighed. "Sasuke let go."

"Nuh uh." Sasuke groaned still holding on.

Sighing Fugaku looked at Mikoto. "Help please."

She giggled. "Aw does the big strong Uchiha need help setting down his own son." She playfully teased.

"Mikoto, help."

"Fine, fine." Mikoto walked over and pried Sasuke off, she set him down. "Wake up sweety." She said, gently shaking his shoulders. "If you wake up now, daddy and I can go on a date so Itachi can baby-sit you."

Sasuke almost instantly woke up. "Really?"

Itachi walked in just at that time, he raised an eyebrow in confusion. Mikoto smiled. "After dinner your father and I are going out, so you need to watch Sasuke."

"I have plans." Itachi said washing his hands.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to cancel."

Itachi sighed trying his hardest not to complain. "Okay."

"Thank you."

Sasuke grinned. "YAY!" He cheered.

Itachi jumped slightly at the high pitched voice, he looked at his mother, pleading to not have to baby-sit.

"Can we eat now?" Fugaku sighed.

"Ah yes." Mikoto grinned sitting down and pulling Itachi down next to her.

The Uchiha family at their dinner almost silently. Although Sasuke kept asking Itachi what they were going to do.

"Sasuke let your brother eat." Fugaku ordered.

Sasuke pouted. "B-but."

"No."

He looked down. "Oookay."

Mikoto giggled. "Let's go cutie."

Fugaku looked away and blushed. "Ok honey." He stood and took his dished into the kitchen.

"You two behave." Mikoto kissed Sasuke's forehead. "Itachi you know what to do if something happens." She moved his forehead protector and kissed his forehead.

"Yeah, bye."

Once Fugaku and Mikoto were gone, Sasuke jumped onto Itachi, he squeezed Itachi tightly. "What are we going to do Nii-san?"

Itachi smiled slightly. "Don't you have homework?"

"Nope, mommy helped me finish!"

"Oh, ok." Itachi pried Sasuke off of him. "What do you want to do?"

"Um, play!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Play what?"

"Um." The young Uchiha blinked. "I dunno." Sasuke thought for a few minutes. "How about Hide-n-seek?"

His brother sighed. "Fine, I'll hide first." With that Itachi hid. It took Sasuke half a hour to find Itachi, who was on the roof of the house, he had been watching Sasuke the whole time. Next was Itachi's turn, he found in about three minutes.

They played this game for several hours, a half hour before Fugaku and Mikoto returned they both fell asleep. Itachi was spread out on the couch and Sasuke on his chest, Itachi's hand was resting on Sasuke's back.

Fugaku and Mikoto returned, they both smiled at the sight. Mikoto quietly got the camera and took a picture. Fugaku covered them both up with a blanket.

These were some of the happiest times of the Uchiha family's lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

A simple oneshot on the Uchiha's, not my best work. But I can garentee this is probably the only fic I'll have with Sasuke in it (I'm not a fan of him) as a main character. Please Review.

Oh and thank you Insane-Demension-Jumper and Mew Hana , I started writing this at your house and I got the idea there, so thank you.


End file.
